Trocando Cartas
by Mila B
Summary: Albus e Scorpius trocam cartas nas férias do primeiro para o segundo ano escolar em Hogwarts. Escrita junto com a maryannharvelle.


**Trocando Cartas**

**Férias entre o primeiro e o segundo ano.**

Querido Al,

Como vai? Espero que as suas férias estejam tão "divertidas" quanto as minhas. Sabe, com o vovô aqui em casa é incrível como eu começo a sentir _pena_ dos elfos domésticos. O que está acontecendo comigo? Dá até saudades dos deveres de 48 cm de pergaminho de história da magia (mesmo que eu só faça os primeiros 10 e arranje os outros 38 de alguém). Acho que nem a mamãe aguenta o vovô, pra falar a verdade. Noite passada ela fez uma _daquelas_ expressões de quando eu falo algo muito errado quando o vovô começou a criticar a comida. Mas ela não falou nada, acho que deve ter sido por algo que o papai falou debaixo da mesa, depois fez uma terrível atuação de "meu garfo caiu, pode me ajudar a encontrar, meu amor?".  
>Acho que os meus pais ficaram felizes com as minhas notas, mesmo com aquele grande e pavoroso A em poções. Eu achei que fosse acabar com um T quando o professor me pegou tentando te ajudar no exame! Mas não tem problema, próximo ano ainda vamos conseguir arrumar um modo de enganar aquele velho. E de te fazer conseguir um O em poções, mesmo que isso seja muito difícil.<br>Falei com a minha mãe sobre você vir aqui em casa agora nas férias, mas ela acha melhor esperarmos "o pai do Malfoy'" (ela gosta de fingir que não conhece o meu pai quando está braba) ir embora, porque ela acha que ele pode acabar sendo chato com você. Espero que ele vá embora logo.  
>Entediado,<p>

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Querido Scorpie,<p>

Eu estou bem. Se é que não estou numa situação muito parecida com a sua. Quero dizer, como, _como_, nós aguentávamos ficar em casa antes de Hogwarts? Eu já estou sonhando com temas de 48 centímetros e leituras insuportáveis sobre o preparo de poções. Ok, não é para tanto, mas você entendeu. Mas deve ser melhor ter que aturar minha irmã pequena surtando por estar indo também para Hogwarts quando as férias acabarem, ou servindo como goleiro cobaia enquanto meus primos treinam suas novas táticas de Quadribol todos ao mesmo tempo (quatro goles vindo em sua direção numa única vez não costuma ser muito saudável), do que ter Lucius Malfoy por perto. Não que eu tenha algo contra ele. Só meus pais. Meus tios. Meus avôs. Bem, deixa para lá.  
>No caso, mesmo se sua mãe não houvesse dito para esperar até seu avô ir embora, minha mãe não me deixaria, sabe como é. E ela possivelmente me trancaria no sótão caso eu insistisse. Mas queria ir, sem você as coisas não são a mesma coisa.<br>Quando minha mãe está braba ela costuma dizer "o Sr. seu pai". Sempre acabo imaginando meu pai como um velho enrugado de oitenta anos quando ela fala isso, não sei bem por quê.  
>E nós definitivamente vamos driblar aquele velhote barrigudo no próximo ano. Eu dependo <em>desesperadamente<em> disso. Eu quase não passei de ano em Poções, você sabe. E sim, é impossível eu ir bem nessa maldita matéria, como você sempre faz questão de me lembrar, muito obrigado.  
>Mas aquela aula em que fizemos a barriga dele duplicar de tamanho enquanto ele explicava o preparo de uma nova poção foi impagável.<br>Agora esse próximo ano você vai querer fazer Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Aritmância, Estudo dos Trouxas ou Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? Estou pensando em Aritmância e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Definitivamente não Adivinhação.  
>Saudades,<p>

Albus Potter.

* * *

><p>Querido Al,<p>

É exatamente isso que eu venho pensando. As coisas começam a parecer estranhas aqui, e a sensação de estar em casa parece mais forte no castelo. E eu também achei essa sua saudade exagerada, vamos com calma, as leituras já são demais haha.  
>É verdade! Esqueci da sua irmã! Eu já lhe disse, mal tenho paciência com os meus primos que vejo uma vez no ano, imagine só uma irmã. E qualquer coisa é melhor que o meu avô. <em>Qualquer coisa<em>.  
>Acho que tirando o fato da minha mãe ser a pessoa mais fresca do mundo, e a sua ser uma super famosa ex-jogadora de quadribol, elas até se dariam bem. Iriam ter várias técnicas de "como trancar seu filho em casa" pra trocar, não acha?<br>'Sr. seu pai', ri tanto aqui da imagem mental que você tem do seu pai desse jeito que meu avô acabou recomendando ao meu pai um ótimo curandeiro para "crianças com problemas na cabeça".  
>Eu tenho que me gabar de alguma coisa, não é mesmo? Não fale assim de poções! É uma matéria muito interessante.<br>Ah, _aquela_ aula. Rendeu uma carta pros meus pais, sabia? Eles não ficaram nadinha felizes com isso.  
>Acho que farei Estudo dos Trouxas pra matar o vovô do coração, haha. Runas e Aritmância parecem muito legais também... Mas devíamos escolher juntos, o que acha?<br>Saudades,

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Querido Scorpie,<p>

Isso é porque Hogwarts virou nosso segundo lar e porque seu avô está por aí, do contrário você se sentiria mais em casa. Mas, veja, se Lucius aparece na mansão justamente nas férias, é porque - e não deixe ele saber que estou falando isso - sente saudades do neto e quer estar por perto e tudo mais. Acho que no fundo ele adora o conceito de uma família feliz e unida. Okay, eu estou quase soando absurdo, mas acredito que seja verdade.  
>Lily está insuportável. Quero dizer, ele nunca foi uma criança muito <em>saudável<em>. A não ser que você considere saudáveis meninas que já aos quatro anos batem nos primos (alguns mais velhos), fazem magia involuntária com mais frequência do que um diabrete arteiro e não param quietas nem quando ameaçadas de morte (sim, eu costumo desejar esses bons votos para ela, mas não conte para meus pais). Enfim, apenas Teddy suporta essa menina.  
>Seria interessante um encontro entre nossas mães. Uma troca de palavras e estaríamos confinados em casa, incapacitados de qualquer movimento corporal potencialmente perigoso (no conceito deturpado de qualquer mãe) pelo resto de nossas vidas.<br>Mas é verdade, Scorpie! Você já parou para pensar quando o famoso Harry Potter, herói do mundo bruxo, for um velho encurvado, com os óculos caindo até a ponta do nariz, sentado em uma cadeira de balanço? Essa imagem me persegue quando minha mãe resolve lançar suas frases como "O Sr. seu pai de novo soube que James atormentou o cachorro do vizinho e não fez nada!". Meu irmão não se dá bem com o dálmata do Sr. Bragge. Isso porque quando ele tinha uns seis anos e o cachorro era um filhote, ele o mordeu no meio das pernas. Desde então os dois são inimigos mortais.  
>E diga para o seu avô que umas boas risadas de vez em quando são ótimas para a pele, e que ele deveria tentar às vezes. Não que a pele dele esteja ruim. Não que eu saiba o estado da pele dele. Enfim. A sua por exemplo é muito boa...<br>É, sim, estou acostumado com você se gabando em poções. E eu me lembro do quanto seus pais não gostaram daquilo, você ficou uma semana inteira resmungando isso nos meus ouvidos, e um mês inteiro não me deixou chegar perto dos seus temas de casa. Isso foi maldade.  
>É mais forte que eu falar mal de poções, Scorpie.<br>Hum, podemos fazer Runas e Aritmância então. Runas parece ser bem interessante também.  
>Abraços,<p>

Albus Potter.

* * *

><p>Querido Al,<p>

Eu duvido, apostando a minha vassoura e tudo, que o meu avô chegou a pensar nisso, mas tudo bem. Você gosta de acreditar no melhor das pessoas, e eu respeito isso. Até mesmo porque né, se não fosse essa sua qualidade você já tinha desistido da nossa amizade há tempos.  
>Eu até diria pra você estender essa tua natureza nobre e generosa pra mais gente da sua família, tipo a sua irmã, mas deixa pra lá. Eu imagino o diabinho que ela deve ser. Uma vez a minha prima deixou o meu cabelo roxo. Dá pra acreditar? Eu tenho certeza que foi proposital. Teddy é o metamorfomago? Ele parece legal, quando não está trocando saliva com aquela sua prima bonita. O que ele está fazendo sempre que o vejo, mas tudo bem.<br>Nem me diga. Além disso, provavelmente ia acontecer aquela falação sobre acontecimentos embaraçosos da infância, que elas não dispensam por nada.  
>É realmente engraçado, mas veja só, preciso me lembrar de não ler suas cartas durante as refeições. Li sobre o drama do cachorro e do James enquanto tomava suco, e um acidente aconteceu envolvendo as vestes importadas da China da minha mãe, muito suco de abóbora cuspido e um Scorpius encrencado.<br>Me sinto lisonjeado pelo elogio, haha! Mas não acho que isso vá adiantar muito...  
>Eu sei, mas eles brigaram <em>mesmo<em> comigo, isso piorou o meu mau humor, admito.  
>Bem, a cada palavra mal humorada proferida por você a essa matéria maravilhosa, aqui estarei eu para defendê-la, haha.<br>Vamos escolher essas então!  
>Estou quase chutando o meu avô de casa, acredite. Sabe, podíamos marcar para ir ao beco diagonal para comprar o material juntos.<br>Abraços,

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Querido Scorpie,<p>

Okay, eu aceitaria a aposta se eu tivesse a coragem de ir perguntar ao seu avô sobre o assunto. O que não é o caso. Acho que por isso fui parar na Sonserina. Coragem está em falta nesse corpo.  
>E você não está falando sério. Eu, desistir da nossa amizade? Nunca! Eu não sei é como você simpatizou comigo e deixou que virássemos amigos quando quase rosna quando outras pessoas se aproximam de você no colégio.<br>E você pedir para eu estender minha bondade à minha irmã é tão possível quanto lembrar com carinho do maluco do Voldemort.  
>Sério que você já ficou com os cabelos roxos? HAHAHA! Se eu estivesse tomando suco também teria tido um acidente sério aqui. Por favor, né, Scorpie, controle-se. Brincadeira. Espero que essa você esteja lendo na segurança do seu quarto.<br>E sua mãe importa roupas da China? Pensei que a minha fosse a única louca a ter importado um xale chinês com propriedades calmantes, segundo ela. Como pode ver, cicatrizes também causam dores de cabeça (piadinha péssima, ok).  
>Sabe, eu gostaria de ouvir sobre os seus momentos embaraçosos de infância. Quando eu tinha uns oito anos pedi de presente uma máscara de dragão e fiquei usando aquilo por semanas, até que James enjoou de me ver grunhindo pelos cantos e o perseguindo com fósforos acesos, e destruiu a máscara. Mas minha mãe ainda tem as fotos, para os momentos de chantagem e extorsão. Okay, estou exagerando de novo.<br>Eu sei, tudo bem, na próxima faremos melhor e não deixaremos que Slug descubra que fomos nós que aprontamos. Ele já tem mais de cem anos, nós não podemos perder para um vovô desses.  
>Poções tem um lado bom. Eu posso copiar quase tudo de você como pagamento pelas horas em que você me obriga a te explicar as aulas de transfiguração.<br>Em vez de eu ir à sua casa, você podia vir para cá. Nós vamos ao beco diagonal juntos e depois você para cá e fica até o final das férias, serão só alguns dias, acho que consegue convencer seus pais, não? E aí vamos juntos para a estação depois. Quem sabe assim você me impede de colocar uma mordaça na boca de Lily? Prometo não deixá-la mudar a cor de seu cabelo para roxo.  
>Talvez verde. hehehe. Teddy é o metamorfomago sim. Ele se formou esse ano, então você estará livre de vê-lo beijando Victoire.<br>Torcendo para que possa passar uns dias aqui em casa,

Albus Potter.

* * *

><p>Querido Al,<p>

Você não vai acreditar! O vovô surtou, mas meus pais deixaram eu ir para a sua casa! Não é fantástico? Estou muito ansioso.  
>Você é corajoso o suficiente para ser o meu amigo, não tem do que reclamar, haha. Veja bem, eu já te disse. Acho você diferente dos outros, não sei por quê. E você tem razão sobre a sua bondade, vamos esquecer isso.<br>Sim, dessa vez eu estou seguro no meu quarto. Tenho certeza de que você iria tirar um milhão de fotos com aquela sua máquina, só pra me zuar depois!  
>Ah, ela importa coisas de todo lugar, vamos acabar falidos por causa dessa mulher. É mesmo? Deve ser um defeito de mulheres então. A piada foi de fato péssima, haha.<br>Ok, eu ri _muito_ disso! Talvez a minha antipatia por ele tenha acabado de baixar! Eu preciso ver essas fotos!  
>E nada de falar dos meus momentos embaraçosos! Eles são dez mil vezes piores do que qualquer um seu, acredite.<br>Nós temos uma obrigação como os mais novos malfeitores do colégio de deixá-lo para trás. E agora é questão de honra!  
>É, nem me lembre de transfiguração. Acho que nunca vou poder virar um animago, meu talento é zerado nessa matéria. Fazer o que, né. Não se pode ser bom em tudo, haha.<br>Minha mãe acabou de despachar uma coruja para a sua, acertando o dia e tudo o mais. Acho que vai ser um ótimo final de férias, e você?  
>Não me incomodava tanto assim. Pelo menos não com as saias da sua prima, haha.<br>Ansioso,

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Isso foi resultado de eu e a Mari entediadas em alguma madrugada muito distante. HAHA, aí hoje resolvi postar já que estava parado aqui no meu computador há tanto tempo e, quando reli, achei uma gracinha.

Albus interpretado por Mila B.

Scorpius interpretado por maryannharvelle

Se gostou, deixem-nos uma review! Quem sabe escrevemos mais cartinhas, rs.

Beijos!


End file.
